A Tamed Viper Part 2
by gurl3677
Summary: Please read A Tamed Viper. This is based on one of Norman Reedus' characters in his movie, Deuces Wild. Marco and Elizabeth made a new life together, without the Vipers and Deuces but someone from the past rushes forward and threatens everything they have together. Suddenly Marco and Elizabeth are thrown right back into the Vipers. Marco/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review! Thanks to __**VeritasKym**__ for helping with this! The first one, A Tamed Viper was made for her. I took a few of her ideas and combined them to make that story. She helped me come up with a plot for this one. I had a lot of people ask for it, so here it is!*_

Marco opened his eyes when the door to his bedroom opened. He watched a tired Elizabeth walk in. She sighed as she made her way over to the bed. He felt her pull the blankets up a second before a small amount of weight came down on the mattress. Marco closed his eyes and rolled over as she tucked the blankets around her. He put his arm around her waist and snuggled into her.

" Is he okay?" Marco whispered.

" Yeah. I gave him some more medicine and propped him back up so he can breath better." She said. Their baby, five month old Nickolas Marco Vendetti, had a double ear infection and had been keeping his parents up for the pass few nights.

" I'll get up with him next time." Marco said.

" No, that's okay. You have to work." Elizabeth had worked up until the day she delivered the baby. Now she was a stay at home mom. Their house was paid off thanks to the money Marco had saved up as a Viper and they still had plenty to live on.

" I'm going to call Janet in the morning. I'll see if she can come over so you can nap." He said.

" It's okay. I'll be fine." She said.

" Baby, you're running on little to no sleep. We live across the street from your parents, she will walk over. You know she wants to help. She might know some tricks that will make him more comfortable." Marco said.

" The medicine should start to make him feel better tomorrow." Elizabeth said with her eyes closed. Marco snuggled into his wife more. His wife. His son. His family. He smiled as he felt her relax.

" I love you." He whispered.

" I love you too." Elizabeth responded.

ReedusReedusReedus

Marco rocked his son as he listened to his in-laws phone ring. Nick had his back to Marco's chest. He had one arm under the baby's butt and the other over his chest. Nick was kicking his legs and whining as Marco rocked back and forth. He was chewing on his hand while they stared out sliding glass door into the big back yard.

" Hello?" Janet asked.

" Hey Janet, are you busy today?" Marco asked.

" No. What do you guys need?" His mother-in-law asked warmly.

" Nick's having a hard time sleeping because of his ear infections and Elizabeth was up half the night. Do you think you could come and help her today?" Marco asked.

" Of course. Do you need me now?" She asked.

" If you don't care. She is sleeping now and I have to leave for work in half an hour. I don't want to wake her up."

" Just let me get my shoes on, Marco."

" Thanks." Marco said before he hung up the phone and placed it back on it's holder on the wall. He started bouncing the baby lightly. He turned the boy around and looked into his little face. Nick reached his hand out to his daddy. " You need to get some sleep. Look at you, Nick. You're tired, Buddy and cranky as hell." The baby squealed as he frowned so Marco brought him close to his face. He kissed his cheek. " I love you anyways." Two minutes later their front door opened.

" Marco?" Janet called out.

" Kitchen." He answered as he turned the baby back around. Janet appeared before them with smile. The baby started kicking his legs hard at the sight of his grandma.

" Hey there, Baby." She said, coming forward.

" Thank you for doing this." Marco said as he handed off his son.

" No problem. Wow, Marco, he's still warm." Janet said as she brought the baby to her cheek.

" I know. I wiped him down after he got up and I gave him the medicine but it just doesn't seem to be helping." He said.

" Does she have breast milk frozen? Maybe I will take him home with me so she can rest. I can try a few home remedies on him, if you don't care." Janet said.

" That would be great. I know she's got some stuff in the freezer. She's just so tired. I get up with him but she just sends me back to bed." Marco said as he rubbed the back of Nick's head.

" Well you have to work." Janet said. " Do you want me to make you some lunch?" Marco smiled. He really did love his mother-in-law.

" Nah, Elizabeth made it at the four am wake up." He said. " I'm going to tell her I'm leaving and where Nick will be. I'll grab his diaper bag and pack it too."

" Oh you don't have to worry about that. I have plenty of stuff for him over there. Why don't you tell her to pump as much as she can today and he can spend the night with grandma and grandpa. It would do you both some good to have a quiet night." The relief that passed over Marco's face made her smile and reach out to take his hand. " Take your wife to a nice dinner and don't worry about this little guy."

" That would be really great. Thank you." Marco said as he leaned down. He kissed Janet's cheek then kissed his son's forehead. " Be good for grandma, Buddy. Daddy loves you." He squeezed Janet's arm lightly then made his way to the stairs.

He took them two at a time as he listened to Janet move around the kitchen and coo at that cranky baby. Nick was half cooing and half whining. Marco knew she was getting out the bottles and frozen breast milk that she didn't have. He was so grateful for Elizabeth's family. He picked up his pace as he walked to their room. He knew he had almost twenty minutes he could spend with Elizabeth before he had to leave. He pushed open their room and walked in, making sure he closed the door again. Elizabeth was curled up on her side, snuggled into their blankets.

" Beths." Marco whispered as he climbed into the bed. He laid against her back and put his arm around her waist.

" Is he up?" She muttered.

" Don't worry about him. Your mom is here. She's taking him home with the milk. She wants you to pump all day today because she wants to take him for the night." Elizabeth opened her eyes.

" Are you serious?" She asked.

" Yeah." Marco said as he nestled into her more. " So I'm going to either take my beautiful, tired wife out to dinner or order something in and eat it off your hot, sexy, little body." Elizabeth laughed, making him smile.

" Oh yeah, I'm so beautiful and sexy." She mocked. " I'm pale, my eyes looked bruised underneath them from lack of sleep and I'm dead tired. So hot." Marco pressed his lips against her shoulder.

" You're beautiful, stunning, so sexy I spend the day hard because you're all I think about." He growled into her skin. " Don't you ever forget it." He squeezed her, making her laugh.

" I shouldn't let my mom have him all day. He's so cranky." Elizabeth said.

" Go back to sleep, Baby. Your mom and dad will be fine. They adore him, even when he's cranky." Marco said.

ReedusReedusReedus

Marco had been excited the entire day. He had called home and to his in-laws a few times and everyone was fine. Elizabeth had slept in late then taken a long bath. She sounded refreshed and happy. Janet had managed to break Nick's morning fever and got him to nap a few times during the day so he was in a better mood as well.

Marco had come home from work and found his wife, showered up, make-up on, hair done and waiting for him. He grinned, picked her up and held her to him by her ass. Elizabeth giggled and put her arms around his shoulders. They made out while he made his way to the couch. There would be no going out for them and they both knew it. They would order something in and spend the night having sex.

" We." He started giving her closed mouth kisses between every word. " Are. Getting. Ready. To. Have. Slow. Motion. Baby. Making. Loving." He pulled away to smile at her. " Without the baby making actually happening." Elizabeth started laughing which made him grin. They had decided to wait until Nick was two then try for another baby. They wanted to have three or four kids. Since neither one had brothers or sisters, they wanted their kids to have siblings.

" That sounds like a good plan." She said with her arms around his neck. He dipped his head back down and kissed her long and hard. It was going to be a good plan but someone started knocking on their front door.

" Who the hell could that be!" Marco groaned as he pulled his mouth from Elizabeth's.

" Ignore it." Elizabeth moaned as she rubbed herself against him. She took a hold of his face and pulled her back down to her. He chuckled. It was low and sex filled. His mouth took hers and they moaned together. The knock on the door became a pounding sound. Marco pulled away with an almost snarl.

" I'm going to kill whoever that is." He grumbled as he pushed himself up. Elizabeth pushed herself up and started to fix her shirt while he hurried away. When he reached the door, he threw it open and barked, "What?'

" Surprise." Vinnie said with a smile. Elizabeth stood up in shock. Marco narrowed his eyes as he took in his former friend.

" What are you doing here?" He asked.

" I haven't seen you since your wedding and haven't talked to you since you left town and that's all you have to say to me?" Vinnie asked. " I don't even get a ' come in to our home, Vinnie.'?" Elizabeth rushed forward.

" Of course you can come in, Vinnie. Where are our manners?" She said. She knew Marco and Vinnie had been good friends and had no idea about Vinnie's true nature. " Did you say you saw us at our wedding?"

" I stopped by but I didn't say anything to anyone." Vinnie said as he walked in and shut the door. " Betsey let it slip about the wedding and you know how things spread through town. I wanted to see you two off."

" I'm sorry we didn't invite you, it's just..." Vinnie smiled and held up his hand to her.

" Don't, Elizabeth. I understand. If I had a woman like you warming my bed I wouldn't want her involved in this life either. I wasn't hurt. Betsey was but than again, she's stupid." He said. Marco was moving carefully, trying to keep himself between his wife and Vinnie. Vinnie had actually liked Elizabeth and wouldn't have hurt her before but a lot of time had passed between them.

" Baby, can you get us a drink?" Marco asked gently, never taking his eyes from Vinnie.

" Sure. Beers?" She asked.

" That would be great, Elizabeth." Vinnie said.

" Yeah, Baby. Thanks." Marco said. She reached out and patted his lower back, seeing the tension in her husband. Marco and Vinnie moved towards the dining room table when she walked away.

" You can chill, Man. You know I wouldn't hurt her. If you hadn't killed Bobby, I would have just for scaring her." Vinnie said. " I didn't come here to fuck up your new life. Besides, if I wanted to hurt her or your boy, I'd have come for them during the day."

" How do you know my son?" Marco asked. Vinnie smiled and winked.

" I watched the house today. I saw her going from here to the house across the street. I saw her carrying the boy around outside. Cute kid, he looks like you."

" Then what are you doing here?" He asked. Vinnie's smile faded.

" I need your help." He admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review!*_

Elizabeth set their beers down then slipped down onto Marco's lap. He put one arm around her waist and pulled her into him more. Whatever Vinnie wanted and needed help with, Marco hoped he spit it out quickly. The night was still young and Marco wanted to be able to go ahead with their plans. He was still hard and staining against his pants for the woman curled up in his lap.

" Ah, you might not want her to hear this." Vinnie said.

" She knows everything. We don't keep things from each other." Marco said as his fingers stroked her side.

" Everything?" Vinnie asked.

" I know about the Vipers and what you guys have done." Elizabeth said. Vinnie's eyebrows went up as he grabbed his beer.

" And you still want him?" He asked. When Elizabeth nodded, Vinnie grinned. " Well good for you, Marco." He said.

" What do you need?" Marco asked, feeling impatient with his old friend. Vinnie's face lost it's amusement as he nodded and got right to it.

" You remember a guy named Stevie Jones?" Vinnie asked as he tapped against their table tap.

" Yeah." Marco said. How could he forget? Stevie Jones is why the Vipers began in the first place.

" Well, he's back in town."

" What does that have to do with me?" Marco asked. " You never had a problem handling things before." Vinnie looked up at Elizabeth.

" Hey, I'm sorry to ask this, Elizabeth, but do you think you could make me a sandwich?" Elizabeth looked at Marco then back at Vinnie.

" Sure." She said as she stood up. " Turkey alright?"

" Perfect, thanks." She nodded and walked out. Vinnie leaned closer to Marco.

" He's coming around her and your kid." He whispered. Marco narrowed his eyes.

" How the hell does he know about them?" He asked.

" You remember how he moved away after one of your beatings right after high school? Well he had to surgery on his face and shit. He moved back to town a few years ago, around the same time Elizabeth showed back up. But no one knew because of his face looking so different. Got himself a little place just outside of town and started working in the factory under a different name. He was watching her, watching you too. I got word a while ago that he started getting some friends." Vinnie explained.

" What kind of friends?" Marco asked. He leaned forward so his arms were resting on the table and his hands were together.

" Some Vipers and some Deuces. See some of the Vipers were bitching and complaining about you just taking off with her, said it was a bitch move to just leave us like that. Course you know they didn't all like you. They weren't all Vipers because they loved you, they came to you because they were scared of you. So some left the group after you were gone. Some Deuces left Leon because of him coming to you about Bobby. They felt like Leon was protecting you, like he betrayed them. Now Stevie has been watching this all from the background. He went to those guys. Started gathering them up."

" For what? What does my wife and my son have to do with this?" Marco asked.

" He followed me here, to your wedding, but I didn't know it at the time. I got wind that he was planning something, something big so I went to his place w hile back but he wasn't there."

" But you found something or you weren't be here." Vinnie nodded at Marco's words.

" Oh yeah, I found something alright. Thousands and thousands of pictures of you, Elizabeth and your kid. Pictures from the wedding, your everyday life, pictures of Elizabeth during her pregnancy, pictures of the kid, after he was born til now." Suddenly it was hard for Marco to breath. He sat back, struggling to get himself in control. It was one thing to come after him but to come after his wife and defenseless baby...

" They never did anything to him." Marco said quietly.

" This isn't about them. It's about you. He wants to hurt you for all those years of beatings you gave him. Coming after your kid and wife, can you think of any other way to hurt you? I'm guessing some of the old Vipers told him how much she means to you. I mean we all knew how it was the first moment you laid eyes on her in that diner when she first came back." Vinnie said. Marco's eyes went to the table as he worked his jaw back and forth.

" He touches them I will rip him apart with my bare hands and make those other dickless bastards eat him." Marco muttered.

" Bring them back with me." Marco frowned as he looked back at Vinnie, who leaned forward. " Who can protect them better then the Vipers? There are still those there that are faithful to you and, as much as this pains me to admit, I think Leon will help but we have to go tomorrow. Stevie is off the grid. He disappeared and I have no idea to where."

" How the hell was he getting here? He couldn't drive that drive and keep his job." Marco said.

" He was flying. Through some rough methods I applied to Tino, I found out that Stevie has a shit ton of money. His parents were killed. He got life insurance money, their savings and a payout because of the accident that killed him. Tino said Stevie's been flying here, gathering up information, learning your schedule." Vinnie said.

" And what happen to Tino?" Marco asked. Vinnie just smiled, making Marco nod. That was all the answer he needed. If Vinnie hadn't taken care of the man, Marco would have.

" Look, you and I, we have this weird thing. I respect you, I know you respect me. I thought you led the gang well. You weren't as rough as I would have been at times but you were a good leader. I like Elizabeth. She accepted your shit and what you did," Vinnie sat back and shrugged. " Who's to say I wouldn't want someone like her someday. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Now the kid, that's a different story. You don't fuck with a man's kid and he's going too. He's going to kill that baby, in front of you and her then he's going to kill her and make you watch."

" I could take about three weeks off of work. I haven't taken any time off since we were married and my boss loves me. I could say I have an emergency. I mean, my boss is friends with my wife's dad, I could make something up." Marco said.

" Do it, Man, and do it fast. Stevie is unhinged. We both know how dangerous a man out of control can be."

" Here you go, Vinnie." Elizabeth said as she walked back into the room.

" Thanks, Elizabeth. You're such a sweetheart." Elizabeth smiled as she set the sandwich down in front of him. Marco reached out and took a hold of her by her hips. He pulled her to him and straight down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let his head come to rest against her.

" Do you need a place to stay?" Elizabeth asked.

" Nah. I got a room at the hotel." Vinnie grabbed the sandwich and stood up. " Thanks for this. I'm going to head out. I will be over in the morning. I look forward to meeting the baby. He looks cute."

" I'll walk you out." Elizabeth said as she stood up.

" No, Baby, just stay here. I'll walk him out." Marco said quickly.

DeucesDeucesDeuces

Elizabeth was on top of Marco, kissing and sucking his neck as they laid on the couch, shortly after Vinnie left. Marco was running one hand through her hair while the other was traveling up and down her back. He was squeezing his eyes shut, trying hard to focus on how her little body felt against his but Vinnie's words were replaying over and over in his mind. Someone wanted to hurt his baby and his wife.

" Hey," Elizabeth said as she pulled away. She took a hold of Marco's chin and gently made him look at her. " where are you, my Husband?" He sighed and took a hold of her hips.

" Right here, Baby." He said softly.

" You haven't been here since Vinnie arrived. Tell me what he said." She said. Marco stared into her eyes but didn't say anything. Elizabeth sat straight up him and let her hands come to rest against his chest. "Marco, whatever it is, I still love you. I won't blame you. I have heard everything about your past and the Vipers. I have heard it and accept it. Let me accept this too." She said gently.

DeucesDeucesDeuces

" Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Her mother asked.

" Where's Nick?" She asked as she busted into her parents house.

" Elizabeth, calm down." Marco said as he walked in after her.

" He's in his room, sleeping. What's wrong?" Janet asked.

" Nothing. She just had a bad dream about him, that's all." Marco said as Elizabeth ran up the stairs. "She wants to take him home." Janet smiled.

" I understand. I used to have horrible nightmares of something happening to her when she was an infant." Janet said.

" I'm sorry it's so late." Marco said.

" It's okay." Janet said.

Elizabeth pushed open the door to the room that used to be hers but now belonged to her son. She walked carefully into the room and over to the crib. Nick was laying on his back with his little hands in fists, holding his blanket tight. His head was turned towards her and he was breathing deep with his mouth hanging open. He took a stuttering breath and let out a loud, long groan. His right fist came up to his tiny nose were he started to rub it. He pursed his lips then his hand went into his dark hair. Elizabeth took a hold of the crib railing and stared down hard at him. His hand went back into a fist with some of his hair sticking out between his fingers.

" He's okay." Marco whispered to her as he took a hold of her shoulders.

" How could anyone want to hurt a baby?" She whispered. " Look at him. He's so innocent." Marco let his chin come to rest against her shoulder while his hands traveled down her arms.

" We will leave tomorrow. I'll call John and tell him something. I'll say my cousin is sick." He said.

" Will my parents be fine?"

" Yes. He just wants you and Nick." Marco said. " He has followers, I can't protect you two on my own."

" I trust you." Elizabeth whispered as she looked at him. Marco closed his eyes and nestled his face into her.

" You don't know how much that means to me." He whispered. " Let's get our baby and take him home." Marco squeezed her shoulders and stood back.

Elizabeth leaned down and slipped one hand under his head and another under Nick's butt. Carefully she scoped him up and cradled him to her chest. Nick stretched his arms up, pulled his legs in and pushed out his butt. He groaned but settled into his mother's chest. Nick opened one eye only to have it roll back into his head and shut again. His tiny body went limp in her arms as he slipped back into sleep. Elizabeth turned and faced her husband.

" Can he sleep in bed with us?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

" Of course." He touched the back of Nick's head as he stared at her. " It's going to be fine." He said as he rubbed his son.

DeucesDeucesDeuces

Marco made sure every door and window was locked up tight. He placed a chair against his front and back doors so if someone broke open the door, the chair would fall. He then took a plates and glasses they had gotten for their wedding and weren't going to use, and broke them. He spread them down the hallway leading to their room so the floor was covered. Everything they would need for the baby to make it through the night was already in their room.

Next Marco walked into the room and shut and locked the door while Elizabeth nursed their son in their bed. Marco propped another chair against the bedroom door. She watched as her husband moved to their bedroom windows. He yanked the curtains shut then walked towards one of the dressers. He pulled open the top draw and took out of his gun. Nick pulled off his mother and whined. Marco cocked his gun then finally looked at Elizabeth.

" It's going to be okay, Baby. If he's here he won't get into this room without me knowing he's coming first." Marco said.

" I trust you." She whispered while she fixed her shirt.

" Go to sleep, okay? rest up. We have a long drive tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! VerKym: look what I made Leon say! I got the idea from you!*_

In the morning, after Marco cleaned up the hallway and called his boss, he walked into the nursery to find his wife with his baby in her arms. Her back was to him and she was rocking side by side, humming softly to the baby. Nick's chest was to hers and his head was resting on her shoulder. He was cooing sleepily along with her. Marco smiled.

" Baby, you can't pack his stuff with him in your arms." Marco said as he walked in. She turned around and planted a kiss on Nick's temple.

" I can't put him down. Every time I try, I just picture someone jumping through the window and hurting him." Elizabeth said. Nick turned his head and grunted to his dad.

" Let me take him, okay? You pull out everything you want and pack. I will stay right here, where you can see him. Then you can have him back and I'll finish packing up the car." Marco said. Elizabeth sighed but nodded. Carefully she handed the baby over then moved to his dresser.

" How long should I pack for?" She asked.

" I don't know. Maybe for a week or two." Marco said as he made his way to his rocker.

" I need to call my mom." She said while she went through Nick's clothes.

" I already did. I told her we had to leave, that Jimmy was very sick and in the hospital. She offered to come and help pack but I knew you'd be upset so I told her not too. We are supposed to stop over before we leave." He said. Nick patted Marco's shoulder while his daddy rocked him. " She's going to pack us some snacks and a lunch."

They continued talking while Marco watched her move around their son's room. She pulled out his outfits, diapers, wipes, and few of his favorite toys. She grabbed his blankets, burp clothes and bath things. Marco followed her back into their room where she started packing things away, clothes in their suitcase, his toys and bath things in another, diapers, blankets, and wipes in yet another.

" Where are we staying when we get there?" Elizabeth asked.

" I haven't decided yet. Vinnie lives in my old house so I'm bring the baby's travel crib in case we stay there but we might go to a hotel. I need to figure out what I think is safest. I need to see who is still a viper and who isn't." Marco said. Elizabeth nodded and faced him.

" We are ready to go." She said.

" I want to stop at the bank and take out all the money we are going to need then we can get on the road." Marco said. " Take him. I'll finish loading up the car. We'll run next door, hit the bank then head out. Vinnie is going to meet us at bank."

Elizabeth's mom packed them a basket full of snacks, drinks and sandwiches. She loved on and kissed the baby. Elizabeth fought her tears so she wouldn't think anything was wrong. Janet walked them outside the waved goodbye until she couldn't see their car anymore. Marco had glancing at his wife through his rear view window. She was sitting in the back with their baby.

Vinnie met them at the bank and stayed outside by their car while Marco went inside. He slipped into the backseat and formally met the baby. Nick smiled and made a grab for his finger, making Vinnie laugh. Elizabeth smiled as the baby cooed at their friend. Vinnie shook his finger which made the baby's arm shake. Nick laughed harder.

" Cute kid, Elizabeth. Real cute kid." He said.

DeucesDeucesDeuces

Throughout the ride the baby cooed, laughed and slept. Elizabeth fed him from the thawed out breast milk and put a blanket over her when she needed to pump. Marco smiled and looked at her through the rear view mirror. They talked a few times, other times Elizabeth leaned back in the seat with her eyes closed. She quietly stroked the baby's cheek as he slept.

" Baby, we're in town now." Marco said, making her open her eyes and her sit up more

" Do you know what we're doing yet?" She asked quietly. Her hand went back to Nick's chin. She rubbed under it while he stayed asleep.

" I think we should stay at the house. We can set up the crib in my old room. I don't want him out of our sights." Marco said. " I talked to Vinnie and we both think us staying at the house is the safest. He thinks he has weeded out who is loyal and who isn't although some of them don't know he's on to them."

" And what is going to happen with them? What if they are at the house?" She asked as Marco turned down a street.

" We want them to see that I'm here. We want them to tell Stevie. I am going to confront them." Marco said.

" In your Marco way." She said. He looked at her quickly through the mirror. She met his gaze.

" Are you okay with that?" He asked before looking back to the road.

" You know I am. I support you, Marco." He sighed as his shoulders relaxed. Elizabeth reached up and placed one of her hands on his shoulder. " I love you." He smiled and covered her hand with his.

" I love you too, Baby." He pulled up to a townhouse and stopped the car. Elizabeth looked out of the window in surprise. Slowly she withdrew her hand from him.

" What are we doing here?" She asked. Marco shut the car off then turned to face her.

" I didn't want you at the house while I was handling things. I needed you and the baby somewhere safe. Leon will keep you safe. I...ah...already spoke with him."

" You are going to trust him?" Elizabeth asked.

" With you, yes. He didn't have to come and get me when Bobby took you. He knew what was going to happen when he came to me but he did it anyway. So come on. The sooner I get to the house, the sooner I can get shit down." Marco said.

Marco left his car and moved to the passenger door as the door to the townhouse opened. He reached in and helped Elizabeth and the baby out. Marco was looking around while Elizabeth was settling the baby in her arms as he started to wake up. Leon was making his way towards her with his hands in his pockets. He looked a little nervous.

" Leon." Marco gritted out. He might trust Leon with his wife and child but that didn't mean he liked it.

" Marco." Leon said as he rounded the car. When he looked at Elizabeth he smiled. " Hi. How are you?" He said.

" I'm great. You?" She asked.

" I'm great. Well look at this little guy. Hey there Buddy." Leon said. He reached out to try and tickle the baby's tummy. To Marco's delight Nick choose that moment to throw up and it hit Leon's hand.

" Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth explained as she took the burp cloth and started to wipe his hand. Marco started to rub his upper lip to hide his smile.

" That's okay. I wouldn't expect anything less from Marco's kid." Leon said. " I bet he shook him up before I could here."

" I didn't but next time I will." Marco muttered as he reached for his son. He took Nick from Elizabeth and swipe his finger across the boy's mouth, cleaning up the remaining milk.

" Who dresses this kid? I can honestly say I never thought they made leather jackets that small." Leon said. Elizabeth laughed.

" Yeah and I bet you never thought you'd be babysitting Marco's kid and wife." She said. Leon smiled.

" You got me there." He said.

" Give me some time with my family." Marco said. Leon smiled but did as he asked. He took a few steps back. Elizabeth and Marco faced each other but he was looking at Nick. " You be good now, you hear me, Boy? You hear your Daddy? You be good for your Mama but feel free to throw up and piss all over Leon and his house." Elizabeth started to laugh again, making him smile as he looked at her. " I'll be back. I want you to stay in the house or with Leon. Don't talk to anyone you don't know."

" I got it, Dad." She said as she rolled her eyes. Marco grabbed her by her shirt and yanked her to him.

" If you want me to treat you like a child then when we go to bed I'll put you over my knee and spank you or I'll fuck you but refuse to let you get off." He hissed.

" You can't control if I have an orgasm or not." Elizabeth said as she touched his chest.

" Oh yes I can. You don't know how hard I struggle to not cum before you do when we have sex. Keep it up and I'll unload inside you then pull out with you getting nothing." He muttered. Elizabeth stepped in closer to him.

" Don't threaten me, Marco Vendetti. I have a husband who will fuck you up for that." She said as she stared up at him.

" Oh really? You got a husband?" He asked. His right arm slipped around waist as he tugged her straight against him.

" Yeah I do. And he will beat your ass for upsetting me." She said.

" You better believe I would." He muttered before he kissed her. Nick's right hand was clamped down on Marco's collar while his other hand reached out and touched his parents' faces. Marco's tongue slipped into her mouth and twisted slowly around hers, making his body spring to life right away. "MMMM, I love the way you taste." His voice was low and hard. " I love the way your mouth taste too." Elizabeth laughed and looked at him.

" You're so dirty." She said.

" It's true, Baby. I love it." He gave her a quick kiss then kissed his son's cheek. " I love you, Buddy." The parents pulled away and the baby was passed over to his mother. " I love you, too."

" I love you." She said. She took a few steps back so he could reach into the backseat and grab her diaper bag. As he handed it over, he pointed to Leon.

" Watch them." Marco said. Leon nodded. They had a mutual understanding and the problem Stevie was making waves for Leon as well as Marco.

" You got it." Leon said. He never thought he would ever have to team up with Marco, for a second time.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review!*_

" Where is she?" Betsey yelled as she busted into Leon's apartment. Elizabeth was sitting at Leon's little table with the baby on her lap. He was chewing on the thumb on his left hand while his right hand was tangled in his hair. It was opening and closing against his head. He was staring at Betsey. " Oh, Elizabeth! He's beautiful!" Betsey's voice was breathless. Elizabeth smiled.

" Thank you. He's very tired. That's why he's playing with his hair." Nick's hair was dark, the same color as Marco's. It was just long enough that he could pull it but not long enough that he needed it cut. The sides didn't even reach his ears. Betsey came forward with a smile.

" Wow, he looks like a shrunken Marco, only cute. You even dress him like Marco. Look at him in his little wife-beater tank top and jeans! Hi there, Buddy." She said in a gentle voice. Nick dropped his thumb from his mouth and looked up at his mother.

" It's okay, Nick. You can smile." She said. Nick looked back at Betsey with a frown that made Elizabeth smile. " He's very careful with people he doesn't know. It's takes him a minute. He likes to watch everything before he interacts, just like Marco."

" He threw up on me." Leon said from his spot across from Elizabeth.

" Can I hold him?" Betsey asked.

" You can try." Elizabeth said. Betsey placed her hands under the baby's arms and gently started to lift him up. A look of alarm passed over Nick's face as he stared at Betsey.

" I'm not going to hurt you." Betsey said in a gentle voice. Nick looked back at Elizabeth a second before he reached for her and kicked his legs, making his mother smile and stand up. " He wants you, I guess."

" I'm sorry." Elizabeth said as she took her son back. " He's really only been around the same core group of people. He's always with either my parents or me and Marcs." She said. Nick's right hand locked down in Elizabeth's hair while he thrust his left thumb back into his mouth and almost glared at Betsey.

" He glares and chews on his thumb just like his dad. He's completely Marco." Betsey said before the girls hugged. " I missed you."

" I missed you too." Elizabeth said. After the girls pulled away, they all sat around the table.

" Are you happy? I mean really? Marco treats you good?" Betsey asked. Elizabeth smiled and went to settle Nick on her lap but the boy wanted to stand instead. He kept one hand on her shoulder while he continued to gum on his thumb. He was was staring at Betsey.

" Marco is amazing, I promise. He's a great husband and an amazing father. He took really good care of me during the pregnancy and really got me through labor. You guys should see him with the baby. He gets right on the floor with him. He rolls around with him and carries him everywhere." Elizabeth said.

" It's hard to see Marco being gentle." Betsey muttered, making Elizabeth smile.

DeucesDeucesDeuces

It felt good to punch someone again, Marco couldn't deny that. He delivered a third hit to Johnnie's face, that one landing to the left side of Johnnie's jaw. His head rocked to the side and his mouth began to bled right away. Marco stood up straight and narrowed his eyes. He was sweating and had long since abandoned his jacket so he was standing in his dark jeans and a dark blue wife-beater tank top.

" Where the fuck is that rat bastard, Stevie?" Marco growled. Vinnie and the faithful Vipers were standing around Marco and Johnnie.

" I don't know, Marco, I swear!" Johnnie said quickly. Marco put his hands on either side on the chair Johnnie was sitting in. He leaned down so he was close to Johnnie's face.

" Do you like breathing and eating with your mouth?" He hissed. Johnnie's eyes were wide as he nodded. " If you don't tell me what I want to know then you will be breathing through a tube in your throat and going on a liquid diet. Where is Stevie?" Johnnie shook his head slowly.

" I don't know." He whispered.

" Why does he want my wife?" Marco asked.

" He wants to hurt you." Johnnie said. Marco narrowed his eyes as he stared.

" Did you really think you could just drop the Vipers like it was nothing and join another gang without me finding out?" He knew how low and dangerous his voice was but he didn't care. " Did you really think you could fuck over everyone and get away with it?"

" I didn't mean to fuck over anyone." Johnnie whispered. " You left so I thought..."

" You thought?" Marco stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. " You thought something? For the first time in your dumb life you actually thought something on your own? Anyone else here want to think?" Marco asked with taking his eyes from Johnnie's face. There was a few mutters of the answer No. " I will make everyone here a deal. You want to leave the Vipers, this if your chance. After today there will be no more chances to get out of here. You belong to me and Vinnie until we decide we are done with you."

" You left." Johnnie whined.

" I'm allowed. I'm the leader. I can do whatever the fuck I want to do. Besides that, I left and started a family. You left and went to another leader, a leader who wants my wife and kid. You're a bitch." Marco looked up and over Johnnie's head to Vinnie. " Take him to the shed. Maybe if he spends some time alone, it might jog his memory." Marco looked back down at Johnnie. " Here's what I want you to think about. I want to know where Stevie is, the other traitors are, and what are their plans for my family."

" Marco, I.."

" Get him out my sight." Marco snapped as he turned around and strolled out.

" Pick him up and move him." Vinnie ordered. " I want him watched at all times until we come back." Vinnie hurried over to Marco. " What are you thinking?"

" I think Johnnie doesn't know shit." He grumbled.

" Then why keep him here?" Vinnie asked.

" I'm sending a message. Tonight I'm going to take my wife and son out to dinner, show them off to everyone. In the morning, we will go out for breakfast, sit outside, enjoy the morning. I'll take her shopping then come back, beat Johnnie's ass again then send him on his way no matter what he tells us." Marco said.

" You want people to know you're here and you're just as tough, even though you're married and a dad now. I like it." Vinnie said with a smirk.

" I want people to know I'm here and I'm not in hiding. I want my presence known. I want Stevie to find out that I am strolling around, out in the open with my family. I want him to know and understand that I won't think twice to beat some one's ass. Yeah, I want everyone to know I'm just as tough and mean as I was before." Marco snapped. " Give me a smoke." Vinnie dug out one of his hand rolled smokes and passed it over. Marco popped it in between his lips then pulled out his bic lighter. He flicked it open and dipped down his head.

" I can round out more traitors for you to beat." Vinnie said. Marco inhaled hard then stood up straight and put his lighter away.

" Get them. Figure out what Stevie's pecking order is. We need to get his second in command." Marco said.

" You haven't lost your touch." Vinnie said, smacking Marco's arm.

DeucesDeucesDeuces

Marco was still stunned that he was walking up the walk way to Leon's place. He shook his head and looked around. He hated leaning on Leon. Hated it but he needed a place to stash his family when he was working. He didn't trust them alone in his own house. He still wasn't sure Vinnie had found all the traitors. When Marco reached the door, he banged hard on it. It only took a few seconds before Leon answered. Both men felt uncomfortable the second they saw each other.

" Ah, come in." Leon said as he stepped to the side.

" Thanks." Marco muttered.

" They're in the kitchen. Just down the hall." Leon said, shutting the door after Marco walked in.

He didn't need to be told where they were. He could hear Elizabeth and Betsey talking. Both were laughing and speaking to the baby who was making loud noises. When Marco walked into the small kitchen, he saw Nick sitting on the floor beside Elizabeth with one hand on her leg and his other hand reaching up for his binkie. She was holding it and smiling down at him. The sight stopped Marco's breath. He was reminded again of how much he loved them. He was so wrapped up in his feelings and watching his family that he didn't noticed Betsey had stopped talking and Leon was leaning against the door frame behind him.

" Get it, Nick. Come on, Baby Boy, reach." Elizabeth said gently. Nick squealed out in anger and dropped his arm to his side, making her laugh. " You so have Marco's temper." Marco cleared his throat, making her look up at him and his son looked behind him. Nick squealed again and smacked Elizabeth's leg. Marco nodded with a closed mouth smile.

" He does." Marco came forward and crouched down by his son. Elizabeth held her breath when she took in her husband's busted knuckles. " You don't hit Mama." Marco said, placing his right hand on Nick's back. " You have to love her. Can you give Mama some love?" Nick sighed but let his head come to rest against Elizabeth's leg while he watched his daddy. " Good boy." Marco brought his hand to Nick's head where he started to stroke it as he smiled. " You ready to go, Buddy?" Nick reached his free hand out to Marco who put his hands under Nick's tiny arms. He hauled him up while he stood to his full height.

" Did you learn anything?" Leon asked. Marco shook his head as he placed the baby on his left hip.

" I will tomorrow." He said. " Come on, Baby. Let's head out." Elizabeth stood up and grabbed her diaper bag.

" Thank you guys." Elizabeth said.

" No problem. Marco, just let me know when you need me again. I am meeting up with everyone tonight. I will see if I can find anything out and I'm going to spread the word that you're back. Knowing you're here will shake things up." Leon said. Marco nodded.

" Yeah. I'm taking them out for dinner. I'm going to make sure I'm everywhere. I want Stevie to know that I'm not running and I'm not scared." He said, holding his baby closer to him.

" Are you sure that's a good idea? You think it's smart to take them around?" Betsey spoke up.

" Everyone needs to understand that you don't fuck with a man's wife or kid. Word out there is I left because I bitched out." Marco looked at his kid then at his wife. " I'm not a bitch, I just wanted more." Elizabeth, who was in complete sync with her husband, said,

" So now you have to come out hard. You have to parade around town with us, show everyone that you're here. Let people see the bruises on your knuckles so they know you're the same as you were before."

" That's going to piss him off and force him out into the open." Leon said, making Marco nod and look at him.

" Then I will hit him. I'll take him out. I'll teach them all a lesson. No one will ever come after us again."


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please review!*_

When they pulled up to Marco's old house, they could see people, guys and girls, standing around the outside of it. Vinnie was sitting in the middle the porch steps but stood up when he saw Marco's car. Marco frowned as he took in the girls. There wasn't one girl there he hadn't slept with or messed around with. He glanced back at Elizabeth but she was looking at the baby who was happily cooing and grabbing up at her.

" Baby, the girls that are here..." His voice trailed off. How was he supposed to tell her about them? Elizabeth sighed and nodded as she looked up at him through the mirror.

" I know. You had a reputation in town for being a ladies man." She said quietly.

" You know they don't mean anything to me." Marco said. She nodded as Vinnie opened the back door.

" Hey there." He said as he reached in for her hand.

Without looking away from Marco, Elizabeth picked up the baby and let Vinnie help her out of the car. Marco exhaled and opened his door. Some of the girls were standing with their arms crossed over their chest, puffing out their tits while other girls glared at Elizabeth. One of those girls was Adrianna. Marco groaned as he stepped out the car. Adrianna was making her way towards them.

" Hey Marco. It's been a long time." She said. She had one hand on her hip and she was twitching them side to side as she walked.

" Yeah, it has." Marco said. He reached out and placed his hand against Elizabeth's lower back and guided her towards him. " This is Elizabeth, my WIFE. Baby, this is Adrianna." Elizabeth smiled but it was tight. She knew about Adrianna. She was one of Marco's regulars, one of his favorite girls she had been told.

" Your wife?" Adrianna said with a fake smile and a laugh. " And who's this little guy?" She said to Nick.

" This is our son, Nickolas." Elizabeth said with frost in her voice.

" Well isn't he just a handsome guy. Looks just like his father." Adrianna reached out and let her finger tips trail down Nick's arm. The baby pulled his arm away and cuddled more into Elizabeth. " His skin is soft, just like his father's." Elizabeth paled and took a step back, making Adrianna grin.

" Back off, Adrianna." Marco sneered.

" Alright, why don't we just let Marco, Elizabeth and the baby get settled in." Vinnie said quickly. " Marco, hit your trunk and I'll help you unload your stuff."

" Yeah, yeah, sounds good. Come on, Baby." Marco reached out and took a hold of Elizabeth again and tugged her back to him. " Elizabeth." Marco said when Elizabeth didn't move. She shook her head and looked at him. " Let's get our stuff done, let Nick nap then head out to eat, okay?" She looked back at Adrianna then at her husband again.

" Yeah, okay." She said.

DeucesDeucesDeuces

Elizabeth laid in Marco's old bed with the baby sleeping beside her. He was on his stomach with his knees pulled up and his butt stick up. His mouth was open and his hands were in fists as he slept. She was playing with his hair as she watched his face. It was completely relaxed in his sleep. He sighed loudly and shuddered but didn't wake up.

" Are you okay?" Marco asked as he walked back into the bedroom. He had went down to the kitchen to put away from of her breast milk.

" Yeah." She said.

" Adrianna is a bitch." Marco said. He quietly shut the door before heading towards the bed.

" I hardly noticed." Elizabeth commented dryly. " What did you see in her? She's so different...from me." Marco crawled onto the bed so he was on the other side of their sleeping baby.

" I didn't really see anything in her." He said. Elizabeth looked up at him as he propped his head up on his hand.

" Then why were you seeing her?" She asked.

" I wasn't dating her. I was just using her." He admitted.

" For sex." Marco frowned but nodded.

" Yeah, for sex." He said quietly. Elizabeth gave him a small, sad smile then went back looking at Nick.

" She's pretty."

" Nah. She wears to much make-up and her clothes are to tight."

" You liked it." Elizabeth said.

" Elizabeth, don't." Marco said. His tone made her look at him with a frown. " Don't do this."

" What I am supposed to do? How can I supposed to feel about it? There girls down there have all been with you. Adrianna was rumored to be your favorite and now she's in my face." She said.

" I was with them but I married you. I started a family with you, not them. None of them are as pretty or beautiful as you are so ignore them. I have enough to think about and worry about without you getting jealous. They were nothing to me, okay? They were little more than a way for me to get off, to have orgasm." He said. It was harsh and he knew it, but it was the truth. " But you, you were, and are, way more to me than that. You and Nick are everything to me. Ignore them."

" How?" Elizabeth asked.

" By looking at the ring I gave you. By looking at the baby I made with you. By thinking about the children I want to have with you." They fell silent for a few minutes while they stared at each other. " Would it make you feel better if I made them leave? I can. I can make all of them leave the house."

" No, don't. That makes me look weak, like I can't handle being around them. I just...I guess I just didn't expect to see them. When we lived here, we spend all our time at my place and they weren't in my face so I just wasn't prepared for it." She said.

" Are you sure?" Marco asked, making her smile.

" I'm sure. I'm being stupid. It's not like you still want them." Elizabeth said. " So what are we doing when he wakes up?"

" Well, he's going to want to eat so you nurse then we are going out to eat with Vinnie and whatever shank he's sleeping with. Are you sure you're okay?" Marco asked.

" I'm fine." She promised.

" Just so you know, I never had a favorite. Adrianna started that rumor but it wasn't true." He reassured his wife.

They stayed in the bed during Nick's nap. Elizabeth fell asleep for a while but Marco couldn't nap. He had a million things running though his mind at once. He was thinking about her and the girls. He hadn't expected her to be jealous and apart of him was really turned on that she was, another part was surprised. She had been completely confident in their relationship and marriage so he wasn't sure how to handle or deal with her jealous.

Almost an hour after Elizabeth fell asleep, Nick sighed and turned his face towards Marco. He smiled and stroked the baby's cheek. Nick opened his eyes, shut them again, then opened them and yawned. He turned his face into the bed and started to rub his nose against it. He sighed then whimpered as he looked back at his father.

" Hey Buddy." Marco whispered. " Did you nap good?" Nick smiled and stretched his hand out towards him. Marco laughed and let the boy latch on to his finger.

DeucesDeucesDeuces

After Elizabeth woke up, she nursed the baby then changed her clothes. Marco changed Nick's diaper, thanking the Lord the baby had only peed, then they left his room. With Nick on his hip and Elizabeth holding his hand, they made their way down the stairs. People were sitting on the couch, watching TV or walking in and out of the kitchen. A few of them stared up at Marco They were either nervous or down right scared to have him back and he knew it. Marco still had control and that would work in his favor.

" Hey, you guys are up. You hungry?" Vinnie asked as he came out of the kitchen.

" Yeah, you ready?" Marco asked.

" Yeah, let's eat and show your little guy where his daddy grew up.

Marco and his family followed behind Vinnie as he drove through the town. They knew the right diner to go to where Marco would get the most attention. It was a diner called Sam's and it was located right in the center of town. It was the hot spot for the towns people. Almost everyone went there for dinner so they knew people who see Marco, Elizabeth and the baby then spread the news fast.

And people were staring when they walked in. Marco's smile was confident as he strolled through the place with Elizabeth on his arm and their baby cuddled up to her. Most people in the place had stopped eating to stare with their mouths hanging open. Others were whispering and pointing. Instead of sitting in the back, Marco picked a booth directing in the center of the diner. Elizabeth slipped in so she was sitting by the window as Marco sat beside her. Vinnie sat across from the family. Marco reached out and took the baby from his wife and smiled at his son.

Yeah, news was going to travel fast.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please review!*_

Marco walked into the bathroom and leaned against door frame later that night. Elizabeth was on her knees by the tub, smiling down at their boy. Nick was kicking his legs and slapping his hands in his bath water. The warm water came up to his little hips. Elizabeth leaned forward and started to wash one chubby arm. The soap scuds slipped down him, catching Nick's attention at once. He cooed softly and started to reach for them.

" How's he doing?" Marco asked. His voice was rough sounding and low, signaling one of two things for her. He was either annoyed or turned on. She glanced behind her as she held onto the baby. He was both. He was wearing a scowl on his face but his legs were spread apart like they were when he was hard. She looked back at baby who was smiling.

" He's okay. He's tired." She said as she continued to wash him. Marco came forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

" He's never been on a big trip like this." He muttered.

" Yeah." Marco crouched down with his legs on either side of her and pressed his lips to her neck.

" Hurry up and wash him, Baby." He muttered against her skin. " Put him to bed because I want you. I never got have my night of long, slow, baby making loving."

" Without the baby making." She commented, making him chuckle.

" Yeah, without the baby making." He was still muttering. He brought his mouth to her ear and started to whisper everything he wanted to do to her and how he wanted her to react, making Elizabeth giggle and blush while she washed the baby.

" Well isn't this cute?" Adrianna said from the doorway. Elizabeth's smile fell but she didn't take her eyes off of the baby. Marco frowned and looked towards the woman as he stood up.

" What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped.

" You, sitting with your family, your wife giving your baby a bath. It's cute." She said as she came in. Nick looked up at her and frowned as his mother carefully washed his neck. " He really does look like you, Marco."

" Did you need something?" Marco snapped.

" I love babies. I just wanted to see him." Adrianna said.

" You saw him now get out." He said, making her laugh.

" Marco, it's fine." Elizabeth said. She took a hold of Nick and turned him as she made him lay back. His little hands gripped at her and started opening and closing against her while he struggled. He kicked his legs and squealed out. " It's okay, Nick. Mama's gonna wash your hair." Marco turned his attention back to his family. He leaned over Elizabeth so he came into the baby's field of vision.

" Nicholas." He barked, making the baby stop fussing and stare at him. " Relax."

Adrianna frowned as she watched them, clearly forgotten about by the three. Elizabeth was smiling and talking quietly to the baby as she washed his hair. Marco would smile or make a face at him. The baby had started laughing and kicking his legs. With a shake of her head, she walked away from them. Marco looked over his shoulder, glad that they were alone.

DeucesDeucesDeuces

Elizabeth carefully laid the sleeping baby down in his portable crib. It was located across the room from the bed, beside the dresser. She smiled and gently stroked his cheek before she tucked the blanket around him. Nick sighed and snatched the blanket with his hands. Marco's hands came to rest against Elizabeth's hips as he peered over her.

" He sleeping?" He whispered.

" Yeah. He's wiped out." She whispered.

Marco tugged on her hips, making her giggle. He pulled her away from the crib, turned her so she was facing him. They were both smiling as his arms went around her waist and hers came to his neck. He dipped his head down and brushed his lips to her neck as they walked towards the bed. The door was locked and there was crushed glass under the window so both felt completely safe.

" You ready for me, Baby?" He whispered.

" Always." She whispered.

She felt him smile against her skin as he pulled her against him and let her feel how much he wanted her. He grabbed her ass and hauled her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He kissed her hard and deep, shoving all of his tongue into her mouth. She started to suck it as they tumbled down onto the bed. As much as he wanted it to be slow, he was too hard to take his time.

" I want you so bad." He whispered as they rocked together.

" Than take me." Elizabeth whispered.

In a flurry of movement, she pulled her clothes off while he get rid of his own. Their eyes were locked together. She had a smile, he had a small frown. When they were completely naked, he joined her on the bed again, carefully laying her back and coming over her. They continued to watch each other as he moved into her.

He loved times like this. Times were they moved against each other and stared, willing the other one to look away first. But neither would, not until the pleasure became to great for them. Her arms were around him with her nails digging into him. His hands were on the mattress while he pumped his hips. She bit down into her bottom lip, his tongue went across his. She whimpered, making him groan.

" I love you." He groaned out.

" I love you." She whispered as her eyes closed.

As he took her pulse point into his mouth, she started to tremble. Her body sucked him in deep and milked his cock as she orgasm. He slammed his hips into hers and pulled her hair with his right hand. He was panting, his breath fanning across her neck. She was moaning and squeezing him tight. Neither one knew someone was listening just outside the closed door.

DeucesDeucesDeuces

Elizabeth dressed in her dark blue pajama pants and one of Marco's tank tops early the next morning. Marco was sleeping on his left side with one arm under the pillow and his other resting were she had been laying. Quickly and quietly Elizabeth went to the crib and lifted the hungry baby up. He frowned than cried as he stuck his left thumb into his mouth. After she changed him, nursed him, then the two of them started out of the room. She wanted to get some coffee then she would wake Marco up so she could shower.

" Did you sleep good, Nick?" Elizabeth asked as she walked down the stairs. Nick chewed and cooed. " You were very hungry, weren't you, baby?" She quickly crossed the living room and pushed open the kitchen door. She was greeted by the smell of coffee and Adrianna sitting at the table. " Oh, I didn't think anyone else would be up right now." Adrianna smiled.

" I am always up early. I always had to leave the bed before Marco woke up." She said. " He didn't like waking up with anyone. There was only one time he woke up to me and it was when it was him, me and Alyssa in bed. We had this hot, sweaty night then just passed out with him sandwiched between us. The next morning he was mad that we slept in the bed with him but Alyssa and I made it up to him in the shower. Marco sure does love getting his dick sucked in the morning." Elizabeth's arms tighten on the baby at her words. " The coffee is ready." She said.

" Thanks." She said, walking towards the counter. She would not raise to the bait.

" Would you like me to hold him while you get some?" Adrianna asked. Elizabeth looked at her then at the baby.

" Ah, "

" I'm not going to hurt him, Elizabeth. He's just a baby." She said.

" It's not that." She said, trying hard to keep her cool. " I'd let you hold him but Nick is very careful about how gets to touch him. He's shy." And I don't want him covered in whore, Elizabeth thought.

" I understand." Adrianna said. Elizabeth took a cup out of the cabinet and set it down on the counter. With her free hand, she grabbed the coffee and poured some in.

" Marco has never had a problem with letting me wake up in his bed." Elizabeth knew it was petty but she couldn't help it. She grabbed the counter of half and half that was on the counter and poured some in. " In fact, from the moment we started dating we never slept apart." Adrianna frowned and narrowed her eyes. " Oh well, I guess he just needed to find the right girl."

" I guess so." Adrianna said through gritted teeth. With a smirk Elizabeth grabbed her cup and turned around.

" Anyway, I need to wake my husband up and get ready for the day. I will see you later." Without looking back to the young woman, Elizabeth breezed out of the kitchen.

She took a drink of her coffee and laughed to herself. She would keep those little digs to herself. She didn't want Marco to know how childish she had acted but she couldn't help it. Adrianna just rubbed her the wrong way, Elizabeth thought as she took another drink. The hot liquid warmed her and made her feel better, even though her lips and mouth were going numb.

" We won't tell Daddy about that." She said to Nick as they hurried up the stairs. " What the hell is wrong with my mouth?" She wondered before she took another drink.

By the time Elizabeth reached their bedroom, she knew something was wrong. She was becoming dizzy and lightheaded. She opened the door to the room at the same time her body broke out into a sweat. She dropped the coffee cup and closed her eyes to try and studied herself. She sank to her knees and carefully set the baby down who started to whine.

" Marco." Elizabeth said. She went down on her hands and knees as fear stated to course through her. " Marco!" She called out. He groaned but didn't move. Elizabeth started to pant.

" Marco!" He smiled in his dream as his beautiful wife called out to him. She was underneath him, wiggling and sweating as his body claimed hers. " Marco, please!" He frowned. Why did it seem like she was panicking? Was Nick crying? Marco's eyes flew open and he sat straight up in the bed. Elizabeth was laying on her side, pale and reaching for him. Nick was sitting by her side with a worried look on his face.

" Elizabeth, what's wrong!" He yelled as he jumped out of the bed. " Vinnie!" He yelled as he ran to her. He dropped his knees and gently turned her over. " What's wrong?!" Panic was starting to work it's way through him as he brushed the face from her face. She was sweating and breathing hard. Her eyes were closed tight.

" Hospital." She whispered with her eyes shut.

" Vinnie!" Marco screamed. Nick jumped and started to cry harder. " It's okay, buddy! Elizabeth, open your eyes, come on, Baby! Vinnie!" The door across from his room flew open as Vinnie ran out, tugging up his boxers.

" What's going on?!" He asked.

" I don't know!" Marco yelled.

" Cof...coffee...Adrianna..." Elizabeth panted out.

" What's she saying?!" Vinnie asked as he came to his knees.

" I don't know! We have to get her to the hospital!" Marco panicked.

" Get dress, Man. Get your kid. I'll get her in the car." Vinnie said.

" Elizabeth!" Marco yelled, ignoring his friend. Vinnie grabbed Marco's arm and squeezed him, making the other man glare at him.

" Pull it together. Let me take your wife down to the car. Throw some clothes on, grab your kid and let's go. You can't go to the hospital naked." Vinnie said calmly. Reason seeped into Marco's eyes so gently Vinnie slipped one arm under Elizabeth's knees and the other across her shoulders. He stood up with the baby reaching for his mother. " Julie, get my clothes and shoes, meet me down stairs!" Vinnie called to a girl who disappeared into his room. " Get dressed, Marco." Vinnie said before he hurried out of the room.

By the time Marco got himself together, dressed, and was downstairs, Vinnie had Elizabeth laying across the back seat of Marco's car. He had put on his jeans, shoes and was pulling on his shirt. Marco was dressed with Nick in his arms. The baby had calmed down and was sucking on his binkie while he gripped his dad tight.

" Get in the car, I'm driving." Vinnie ordered.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review!*_

" We need to get your boy out of here." Vinnie said as he faced Marco. Marco was watching helplessly as his wife was being rushed away from him with nurses and doctors around her.

" What?" Marco asked quietly. He had never in his life felt so helpless before.

" Your son, he doesn't need to be here right now."

" Yeah." Marco said as he looked at his son. Nick smiled and reached out to touch Marco's chin. "Take him to Leon."

" Are you sure?" Vinnie asked.

" Yeah, no one will look for him there. Go to the house, get his bottles, diapers and the milk in the freezer. He needs one bag every three to four hours." Marco said quietly.

" Okay, help me put him in the car then you can come back." Vinnie said.

When Marco didn't move, Vinnie took a light hold of his arm and turned him. Marco let Vinnie led him away. Vinnie was angry. He had never seen his friend look so lost and he didn't like that someone was messing with their family. He would look after Marco's wife as if she was his wife. He'd care for their son like the boy belonged to him.

After Marco settled his baby into the car and kissed him good bye, he and Vinnie hugged tightly. Marco hurried back into the hospital to give the doctors all of Elizabeth's medical information. Vinnie headed straight towards his house. He was gripping his steering wheel, listening to the baby ' talk'. The boy was unsure of what was happening so Vinnie was trying to talk softly to him like he had seem Elizabeth do.

" So, Nick, what's going on?" Vinnie shook his head and rolled his eyes. " Sorry, little dude, I'm sort of lost right now. I haven't been around a lot of kids so I don't know how to handle you, you know what I mean?"

' Coffee, Adrianna.' Elizabeth's weak voice went through his head.

" Your mom, she's gonna be alright." Vinnie said. " She's tough, you know? She has to be to put up with your dad. Your dad, he's kind of wild. Me and him go way back."

' Coffee. Adrianna.'

Vinnie pulled up to the house and shut the car off. He went around to the back of the car and unstrapped the baby. Uncomfortably and carefully, he lifted the kid out, asking him not to throw up. Nick frowned as he stared. Both boys unsure of what to make of each other as Vinnie hurried into the house. He continued to beg the baby to not throw up on him. He gathered up everything Marco told him to grab then hurried back out to the car. He re-strapped the baby into the car then took off.

For the first time in his life, Vinnie pulled up to Leon's place. Leon and Betsey were sitting outside with a few Deuces. Everyone stood up as Vinnie shut off his car. Leon and Betsey started forward while Vinnie moved to the back of the car. He lifted the baby up and pulled him out of the car. Nick's little hands gripped his shirt but he actually smiled when he saw Betsey.

" What's going on?" Leon asked.

" Elizabeth got real sick. We had to rush her to the hospital. She's not awake. Marco wanted me to bring the baby here." Vinnie said. To Betsey's surprise Nick reached his arms to her. She smiled and took the boy, bring him close to her.

" Is she okay?" Leon asked.

" I don't know. Do me a favor, put the word out that I want to talk to Adrianna. Her name was the last thing Elizabeth said. When I went to the house to little man's things, she wasn't around. One of my girls said she saw her dumping out a new pot of coffee and washing out the pot before she left." Vinnie said.

" You want me to hold her here if I find her?" Leon asked.

" No. I don't think Marco wants her near the baby." Leon nodded as Vinnie handed over Nick's things to Betsey then he frowned and looked back at Leon. " This is weird, right? I'm not the only one who is creeped out by us working together."

" Yeah, this is weird." Leon agreed.

" Marco trust you to protect his kid. Don't let him down."

DeucesDeucesDeuces

" So your wife has had one pregnancy and she delivered the baby with no problems?" One doctor asked Marco.

" Right." He muttered.

" She's allergic to Sulfa meds?"

" Right."

" Only surgery she has had is when her tonsils were taken out?" The doctor was writing as he reviewed the information Marco had already given.

" Look, I need to know what's going on with my wife. I need to see her." Marco said.

" And you will." The doctor said as he looked at Marco. " The other doctors are working to get her stable right now. If you were in the room, you'd just be in the way. Now is it possible she was poisoned?"

DeucesDeucesDeuces

Marco was holding Elizabeth's cold hand in his. His forehead was resting against her arm. He was rubbing her and making himself breath slowly so he wouldn't flip out. He wanted to go on a rampage, screaming and punching everyone who came near him. He wanted to tear the streets apart but couldn't bring himself to leave her.

" How is she?" Vinnie asked as he came into the room. Marco looked up and shook his head.

" I don't know." He answered as he looked at her face. " She's not breathing good on her own so they got her on that vent. They took her blood and are running test to see if there is poison in her system."

" I'm looking for Adrianna." Vinnie said. He took a seat on Elizabeth's right side so he was directly across from Marco who looked at him with a frown.

" Why?"

" Remember what Elizabeth said? She said coffee and Adrianna." Marco's jaw tighten up.

" Fucking bitch." He grit out. " If she hurt Elizabeth, I will fucking kill her. I'll cut that bitch open and string her up so everyone will know what happens when you fuck with what's mine!"

" Chill, Dude. We need to find her first, get some answers then you can do what you want." Vinnie said.

" My wife dies, I handle Adrianna myself, my way. I'll let every one of the Vipers rape her ass." Marco growled out. Vinnie grinned and nodded.

" That's my boy. I always hated that bitch anyway. She can suck dick like no other but she's needy and clingy." Vinnie said.

" Mr. Vendetti?" He turned in his chair to see a man in a long white coat standing in the doorway.

" What?" Marco asked sharply.

" I'm Doctor Compton." He said as he walked into the room. " I have the results from your wife's blood test."

" And?" Marco asked.

" She has very high levels of bleach and rat poison in her system. Dangerously high levels." He said quietly. Marco let his breath out slowly as he turned away.

" And what does that mean for her?" Vinnie asked. " I mean, what is it going to do to her?"

" Well, we wouldn't know until she wakes up...if she wakes up." He said. Marco closed his eyes and felt his teeth grind together.

" Are you telling me my wife is going to die?" He gritted out.

" I'm telling you we don't know if she will or not." Doctor Compton said. " If she wakes up, she could be looking at mutli problems."

" Like what?" Marco asked.

" It could be any number of things. She could have problems walking. She could have neurological issues, tremors, things like that. She might not be able to take care of herself, have problems feeding or cleaning herself." The doctor said quietly. Marco placed both his hands on Elizabeth's. He drew it to him as he dropped his head down. He started placing tiny kisses against her. " She could be little more than a child or a vegetable. She may not remember you or your child then again, she might make a full recovery with no problems at all."

" When will I know?" Marco asked.

" I'm going to start flushing her system, pushing the poison from her body. When it's gone then I will turn down the vent and stop giving her the sedation meds. We will have to wait and see what her body does. The more she starts to breath on her own then lower the vent will go then we wait and see if she wakes up." Doctor Compton said.

" This can't be happen to me." Marco muttered. " This can't be happening to her."

" Excuse me, is this Elizabeth Vendetti room?"

" Yes, come in." The doctor said. " This is Office Whitman. Since she was poisoned I had choice but to call the police." Marco looked up at Office Whitman with his face dark and shut down. He actually took a step back.

" Holy shit, it's you." He breathed out. " It's really you. I mean, I heard that you were back in town but I didn't...Marco Vendetti."

" What do you want?" Marco grounded out. The doctor excused himself and stepped out quickly.

" I just have a few questions, about your wife." Whitman said after he swallowed hard.

" Get on with it and get the fuck out." Marco snapped.

" Ah, okay. So do you have any idea why someone would poison your wife?" Whitman asked.

" Adrianna Cleary. Before Elizabeth..." Marco cleared his throat and looked away. " She said Adrianna's name and something about coffee."

" Okay. We will start looking for her. I need to ask you something."

" What?" Marco asked.

" Can you let us handle this?" Whitman asked. Vinnie laughed out loud, making the officer look at him.

" I'm sorry, Man, but that shit was funny." He said. Whitman looked back at Marco.

" It's just, things have been quiet and we don't need you beating people up on the street again." He said.

" I'll make you a deal." Marco said with his voice calm and low. He turned and looked at Whitman. "If you find her before me and boys do, I'll step back but if I find her first..." He shrugged and let his voice drop away.

" Ah, I guess okay." Whitman said. Vinnie laughed again while Marco turned away.

" He guesses! As if he has a choice." Vinnie said.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review!*_

_Marco stood on the beach, feeling the heat from the sun against his bare back as he watched his new wife. Elizabeth was standing, knee deep, in the ocean. Her hands were on her hips while she smiled and called out to him. Marco grinned as he let his eyes take in her body. Her sparkly blue bikini set her sun kissed skin off nicely. Man, he loved being on their honeymoon. _

_" Come on, Marco! It's our last day!" Elizabeth called out. He started towards her, ready to lay his claim on her in front of all the assholes that were staring at her. _

_" You're lucky I let you out of the bedroom." Marco commented when the warm water lapped up to his ankles._

_" What are you talking about?" Elizabeth said as she held her hands out to him. " We didn't keep it in the bedroom." Marco took her hands and let her pull him towards her._

_" Hell no, we didn't." He muttered as he harden up right away. As soon as he was close enough, he dropped her hands and grabbed her by her ass. She giggled when he picked her up. Her arms went around his shoulders while he walked them deeper into the ocean. He brought his mouth to her neck. "Remember when I fucked you against the table? Yeah, you do." He moved her against his erection, loving how her breath caught. " Felt so good." He muttered low._

_" Yeah, it really did. I tingled for hours afterwards." She said._

_" If you weren't already pregnant, that would have gotten you pregnant. That was a hardcore orgasm. I saw stars." Marco said, making her bust into laughter. " It was hotter than when I ate you out while you sat on the dresser. Remember that, Baby? You about pulled out all my hair." Elizabeth blushed._

_" Stop it." She whispered, making him laugh._

_" Might have to do that again." He muttered._

_DeucesDeucesDeuces_

_Marco's right arm was around her waist while her left one was across his shoulders. Their free hands were locked together as they swayed slowly in their living room and talked. She smiled and laughed softly while he grinned and watched her. A few times he gently pushed her away from him, slowly spun her under his arm, then pulled her into him again._

_" Pretty soon I'm going to be too big to be this close to you." She said._

_DeucesDeucesDeuces_

_Marco pushed up Elizabeth's long sleeve, black shirt with a grin. His hands rubbed against her seven month pregnant belly. The bigger she was getting, the more he liked it. She was all pregnant stomach and tits. Elizabeth smiled down at her stomach while she watched Marco's hands travel around. He dropped to his knees and pretended to knock on her._

_" Hello." He said, making her laugh. " What are you doing in there?" He put his ear to her stomach and nodded with a smile. " Yeah, yeah, I'll tell her, Buddy." He looked up at her. " Nickolas said he wants ice cream." Elizabeth laughter was loud and made him grin._

_DeucesDeucesDeuces_

_" Open your eyes, he's coming!" Marco said. _

_" Elizabeth, he has hair!" Janet said with tears in her eyes. Elizabeth whined but opened her eyes in time to see the baby's head come out. The second his mouth was cleaned out, Nickolas Marco let out a scream that made Marco laugh and the girls cry_

_DeucesDeucesDeuces_

_" What are you crying for, Nickolas? Stop it. It was a bath." Marco said as he rocked his son in his arms. Nick's bottom lip pouted out as he cried. " It's over with now, Buddy." He brought the boy up to his face. " Relax, tiny man."_

_" He gets so mad, just like you used too." Elizabeth said from the doorway._

DeucesDeucesDeuces

" I have to go, Baby." Marco whispered as he swept his hand over her hair. He stared at her closed eyes and frowned. " I will find her and make her pay for this. Don't worry about anything. I'm going to handle this, my way. You just rest and get better." His hand stroked down her cheek and to her chin. Carefully he touched the vent that was attached to her mouth. His hand shook as he ran his fingers over it.

" Marco, we need to go." Vinnie said from the doorway.

" I'll be back in the morning. I'm not allowed to spend the night." He whispered to her. He pressed his lips to her forehead and swallowed. " You're going to fine, Baby." He closed his eyes and kept his lips against her skin. " Please be okay, Elizabeth, please. I love you. I need you. Nick needs you. Please come back to us."

" Marco." Vinnie said gently. Marco squeezed his eyes shut, kissed her left eye lid then the right.

" I love you." He whispered again. He pulled away, readjusted the blankets so she was covered then pulled away. He forced himself to turn away from her bed and leave her side. " Where are we going first?"

" Home. I want to hit up the girls. I know they didn't like Adrianna since she thought she was top shit so I'm hoping some of them might spill on where she is. I called and checked on your boy. He's doing fine. Betsey is keeping him inside and not letting any of the Deuces in. When he naps, she's right there." Vinnie said as they stalked through the halls of the hospital. Marco had to feel grateful to him...and Betsey, but he would never say it.

" Leon ain't heard nothing?" Marco asked.

" No but he has guys out looking for her." Vinnie said.

" Good. We go home, check with the bitches then go to Stevie's cabin and see what we find. Then I need to go and get my son. I want him with me for the night." Because he needed to see him and touch him. Nick's face and anger were all Marco but his smile was his mother. His laugh and the way his eyes sparkled were completely Elizabeth.

" Think we should check her place?" Vinnie asked.

" No. Cops will have looked there already." Marco answered.

The drive to the house was quiet.

" Julie!" Vinnie yelled as they walked into the house. Marco's eyes were narrowed as he took in everyone in the house. People weren't meet his eyes. They were scared and rightly so. Marco was on a murderous rampage. " Get the girls and get them in here, now!" Vinnie yelled to the blond standing by the stairs.

Marco went to the living room and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he glared at every one. Slowly, one by one, the girls or Velvets as they were called, started to gather in front of him. Vinnie took his place at Marco's right side. Ten girls were staring up at them. Ten girls Marco had either fucked or been sucked off by. Ten girls that all wanted him at one time and had been jealous when Elizabeth came back to him. Ten girls that could be covering for Adrianna out their own jealousy.

" You bitches better not have anything to do with what happen to my wife or I will kill every one of you." Marco hissed, making them all pale. " I want to know where Adrianna is and who knew about what she was going to do to Elizabeth. Save yourself right fucking now. You know something, give it up because you know I will find out who lied and who didn't. You lie to me, I slit your throat. You tell me the truth now, I might let you go."

" Adrianna is seeing Stevie." Julie's small voice said from behind the couch.

" What the fuck?" Vinnie snapped to her. She wasn't his girlfriend but he did like her in his bed above any other girl but if she knew about Adrianna and Stevie he'd cut her lose in a heartbeat.

" I didn't know until after you guys left!" Julie defended. " I was getting dressed and I looked out of the window as Stevie pulled up on a bike. He kissed her before they left. I didn't know what had happen to Elizabeth. I didn't know she had something to do with it!" Marco looked at Vinnie who nodded, making Marco look back at the girl.

" Did you know where he was going?" He asked.

" No. I didn't even know they knew each other. I only knew it was him because of how Vinnie described him to me." She said.

" I might know where." Another girl, Susan Marco thought was her name, said. He couldn't be sure she was Susan. He had only been with her once and it hadn't been good. He had had to fantasize about someone else when they had sex or he won't have gotten off. " There is a small apartment in the warehouse Stevie has been working at. I know because my dad worked there. Sometimes he would stay at the apartment when he and my mom fought."

" Where at in the warehouse?" Marco asked.

" In the back. On the top floor." She said.

" Is Elizabeth going to be okay?" Julie asked. Marco's mouth tighten. He didn't want his wife's name on any of their lips.

" My wife is fine!" Marco snapped, making some girls shrink back. " Anything else?" He asked as he stared them down. They all shook their heads. " You little whores better not be lying to me. I am bring my son back later and none of you are to touching him, got it? Do not even look at him."

" We won't hurt him, Marco. He's an innocent baby, for shits sakes." Another girl, Debra, said with a roll of her eyes. She shook her head as she looked at the other girls. A second later one of Marco's hands was wrapped around her throat. She grabbed at his wrist with wide eyes.

" My wife is innocent but one of you hurt her." Marco growled as he squeezed her.

" Marco...please..." She chocked out.

" My wife did not do anything to anyone but she might be dying as we speak. My son might be left motherless because one of you touched her." He hissed as he forced Debra to stand. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes as she begged. " I might never hear her voice again, she may never hold our son again, think about that before you mouth off to me again." He snapped before he pushed to her away. Debra fell back to the floor, coughing. None of the girls moved to help her. " Get my boys. We leave in ten."


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review!*_

" They are ready for you, Marco." Vinnie said. Marco nodded from his spot by the window in his old room. He had his arms crossed and was stroking his chin.

" I need to go and see Nickolas first. I need to give something Leon. When I get back, we head out to the warehouse." Marco said.

" You want me to drive you?" Vinnie asked.

" No. I need to see my boy alone."

DeucesDeucesDeuces

Marco walked into Leon's place with Leon behind him. Nick was sitting on the floor with Betsey sitting in front of him. He was reaching for a toy she was holding. He was smiling and laughing. Marco swallowed hard. His anger peaked again. What was he going to do if Elizabeth died? How would Nick ever know what an amazing woman his mother was? He spun around and shook his head.

" If something happens, if I'm killed and Elizabeth dies, take him to her parents. Vinnie can led you there. I want them to raise him. I don't want him raised here. I don't want him around this shit." Marco muttered.

" How is she?" Leon asked quietly.

" Not awake." Marco answered as he turned around. " Nickolas."

The baby jumped and looked at him. He grinned and brought his left thumb to his mouth. He started kicking his legs and reaching his other arm out to Marco. Marco walked forward quickly, needing to touch the tiny boy. He bent down and scooped him up, making the baby laugh. Betsey stood up and back away to give the two some piece and quiet.

Nickolas took a hold of his father and leaned forward to try and gum at his chin. Marco closed his eyes and hugged his son close. He rocked slowly back and forth, wanting to seal in Nick's scent and his sounds. One of Nick's hands slapped against Marco's cheek as he pulled away and grinned. Marco couldn't help but smile back.

" I love you, Buddy." Marco said. Betsey took a hold of Leon's arm, shocked by the different Marco. "Daddy is going to take care of things. I'm going to take care of who hurt your Mama and I'm going to try real hard to come back for you." Nick cooed as Marco took in his face. He turned and started towards Leon and Betsey. " I'm headed out to handle some things. I'm hoping to be back before it gets to late but if I'm not, he only gets up once during the night and you have enough milk to get you through tomorrow. I brought some formula that we sometimes give him. When the milk is gone, use that."

" Don't worry about him, Marco." Betsey said softly.

" Do you need any help tonight?" Leon asked. Marco chuckled and shook his head as he stared at his son.

" No offense, Leon, but I don't trust your boys. I don't trust mine either but I really don't trust yours." He said, making Leon smile.

" Yeah, I get that." He said. Marco squeezed Nick then moved into his neck to blow raspberries, making the baby's mouth drop open in a grin and laugh. He grabbed Marco's face and squealed.

" Alright, Buddy. Daddy's got to go. You're going to be safe here though." He kissed Nick's cheek then exhaled hard. " Betsey, take him." Marco said, knowing he couldn't give the baby up. She came forward and to his side.

" Come here, Nick." She said in a gentle voice.

DeucesDeucesDeuces

As soon as the warehouse came into view, Marco and his boys pulled their cars over to the side of the road. He turned and drove into the woods with everyone following him. They wanted to hide the cars then walk to the warehouse so they could have the element of surprise. Marco drove through the grass and trees until he was sure the cars where hidden well from the road. He and the few vipers he had left started through the woods with their guns ready. Marco had a gun in one hand and a knife in the other.

The warehouse came into view a short time later. The guys crept low to the ground as they ran around it. The place was shut down for the weekend so they weren't worried bout running into anyone who worked there. Marco and Vinnie led the way as they ran along the side of it until they located an unlocked door. One by one the guys filed in.

They found a set of stairs and started climbing with everyone listening and watching. They climbed five flights of stairs and came to a unmarked door. Marco tried the handle, turned it and walked in quickly. They knew at once they had reached the apartment. They walked right into the kitchen, dining, and living room area. The unmistakable sounds of sex greeted them. Marco checked his gun, narrowed his eyes and started following it.

Sure enough, in a back bedroom he found Adrianna on top of someone who's face they couldn't see. She had her back to the boys and was moaning as she worked her hips. She was sitting straight up with the blankets pooled around her waist. Marco walked around the bed quietly and noticed the man and Adrianna had their eyes shut. She was sweating and licking her bottom lip. With a smirk, Marco pressed the gun to her temple.

" You stupid whore." He hissed out, freezing her movements and the man's.

" Marco." She whispered.

" This him?" Marco asked with looking away from her.

" No." Vinnie answered as he came up to the other side of the bed. " This isn't Stevie."

" Who the fuck are you?" Marco spit out.

" Jerry." The man asked. He was still holding onto Adrianna's hips.

" Did you know what happen to my wife?" He asked.

" I helped plan it, Dick Head. You're not the hot shot anymore." He said.

" Cover her." Marco said to Vinnie who brought his gun up to Adrianna's head. Marco turned and pointed his gun at Jerry's head.

" Fuck you." Marco said as he pulled the trigger. Adrianna started screaming as brain and blood splattered all over her. Marco looked at her sharply. " Shut the fuck up!" He yelled before he brought the butt of his gun down on the top of her head, knocking her out right away. She fell forward, landing in the bloody mess, making Vinnie smirk. " Handcuff her."

" You want us to dress her?" Vinnie asked.

" Doesn't matter to me. She's not going to live through the night." Marco snapped.

" What should we do about him?" Philly asked.

" Leave him. My bullets are untraceable." Marco snapped.

" What are we going to do with her?" Philly asked.

" Make her regret she even looked at Elizabeth." Marco answered before he left the room. Adrianna was hauled up and dragged over to a chair in the room. She was handcuffed to it with Philly muttering.

" I never got to try her. She won't give it up to me."

" Tell Marco. He might let you fuck her before he kills her." Vinnie said before he followed his leader out of the room. He was stunned to find Marco standing with a gun pointed at his face.

" You remember me, Marco?" The man with the gun asked.

" I think I can figure out who the fuck you are?" Marco snapped with no fear. Vinnie's arm was up with the gun aimed.

" Tell Vinnie to drop it." Stevie said.

" Fuck you." Vinnie said. Filing in behind Stevie was the turned Vipers and Deuces.

" You guys can't win. Even with the ones you brought. You are completely outnumbered." Stevie said. "Give up."

" Unlike you, I don't fall to the ground and cower like a bitch." Marco said, making Stevie's eyes narrowed.

" I was a kid. What was I supposed to do?" He hissed.

" Take it like a man." Marco's comment was dry and bored sounding. " But then, you're not a man, are you? You couldn't even come after me like a man would. You had to wait and gather guys up. You sent a bitch to attack my defenseless wife, "

" She's the reason my teenage years were a nightmare! She's not defendless!" Stevie yelled as he interrupted Marco.

" She is defenseless. She was doing nothing but holding my son and drinking coffee. You went after her like a baby bitch. You sent a woman to do your work. I kicked your ass myself." Marco answered. " You are less than a man."

" Fuck you!" Stevie yelled.

" Just shot me already." Marco challenged.

" Marco." Vinnie warned. The other vipers were coming behind them.

" Do it." Marco said.

Gun fire erupted through the room. Before Marco could take cover, he was thrown to the ground with Vinnie's arms around his waist. The men with Stevie were rocked forward by bullets hitting their backs over and over again. Marco looked behind them to see Leon and the other Deuces coming forward, firing their guns. The sound was deafening. Stevie spun around and took a bullet to his shoulder. It knocked him straight down to the floor. Leon came forward and kicked the gun from his reach.

" Get up, Marco. Finish it." Leon said when the shots died down. Vinnie let Marco go so he could stand. Leon had his gun aimed at Stevie who was begging for his life.

Marco walked over to them and stared hard. He raised his gun then shook his head and lowered it down. He tossed it to Vinnie the straddled Stevie. In a flash, he brought his knife down hard, slamming it into Stevie's throat and slicing it across. Slowly Marco rose and watched as the life drained from Stevie's eyes. Everyone was tense as they took in the dead around the room.

" Let's go." Leon said to his Deuces. Slowly the men retreated from the room. Marco was breathing hard as he stared down at the dead man in front of him. No one was talking. Finally Marco looked up at Vinnie.

" Get the bitch. Take her to house and lock her in the shed. I want her guarded. I'm going to pick up my son." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review! Warning, the death in this scene is pretty horrible to think about.*_

Marco arrived at Leon's a few minutes after him. Without a word to each other, both men made their way into the house and down towards his kitchen. Leon moved to his fridge, pulled it open and took out two beers. He slammed it shut, popped off both caps and handed one to Marco. With a sigh from both, they sat down at his table, clicked their beers together then took long drinks.

" Why did you do that?" Marco asked after he swallowed his beer down.

" I owed you and I owed her. I didn't protect her from Bobby. I didn't protect anyone, I tricked myself into thinking Bobby was fine." Leon said. Neither were looking at each other.

" Once again you were the hero." Marco said.

" No, not me this time. It has never been me. I only looked like the hero. You, on the other hand, have always been it, it's just your methods hide it. You warned Elizabeth about Bobby, I let her be alone with him. You tried to keep her away from him. I pushed her towards him." Leon paused as he thought about his little brother. " Bobby was dangerous but I didn't want to admit it. I needed to make it up to her. Consider us even." They clicked glasses again then quickly finished their beers.

" I need to take my boy home." Marco said.

" You want us to watch him tomorrow while you're busy?" Leon asked.

" I'll let you know. I want to take him to the hospital. I want Elizabeth to feel him touch her." Marco said.

" He's in my bed with Betsey. She adores him and he seems to like her too. He doesn't really want me to hold him or touch him. I tried when Betsey was in the bathroom. Kid frowned and screamed at me." Leon said with a small smile.

" I caught him well." Marco said.

Quietly Marco followed Leon down another hallway until they came to his room. Leon pushed open the door, making Betsey turn in the bed and look at them. She smiled and put her fingers to her lips. Marco crept in the room and around the bed to look at his sleeping baby. Nick was on his back, dead to the world with his little mouth hanging open. Marco felt himself smile despite everything that was going on. He slipped one hand under his head and the other under the baby's butt. When he moved to lift him, Nick jumped. His hands opened and went to his face but he didn't open his eyes. He let out a loud, long moan then slowly let his arms come down and his hands closed again.

" Come on, Buddy. Time to go home." Marco whispered.

DeucesDeucesDeuces

Marco carried Nick on his hip as he walked into Elizabeth's hospital room. It was a shock to him to see his wife so silent and pale in the bed. She hadn't moved a muscle. Marco sighed and slipped the diaper bag down to the floor before taking his spot on her left side. He reached out and touched her hand, hating the coldness that clung to her skin.

" Morning, Baby. I brought Nick." Marco said quietly.

" , I'm glad you're here. I just got her blood test results and I'm lowering her vent more and sedation meds." Doctor Compton said as he came into the room.

" Does everything look alright?" Marco asked.

" Well, the poison levels are down so that tells us her system is almost completely cleared. You know I turned down the vent last night and her body adjusted fine. I feel confident that she will breath on her own but I can't just take her off completely. We need to back her down slowly."

Marco and Nick spent a couple of hours with Elizabeth. Marco talked to her and let Nick touch her hand. The baby didn't seem to notice that his mother wasn't awake and Marco was glad. He knew Vinnie was waiting for him at the house, waiting to decide what to do with Adrianna. Marco thought some of his anger had disappeared when he woke in the morning. But then he looked at Nick and caught the baby looking towards Elizabeth's side of the bed and he was pissed all over again.

" I'm leaving for a bit, Baby." Marco whispered to her. " I'm taking Nick to Betsey then taking care of Adrianna. Stevie's dead so you don't have to worry about him and in a few hours you will never have to worry about Adrianna again." He sighed and touched her cheek. " I love you. Nick loves you." He stared at her face and shook his head. " Open your eyes for me, Baby, please. I need you to open your eyes. I need to see them. Elizabeth, open your eyes." He went from pleading to ordering her. Marco closed his eyes, held Nick closer then quickly hurried out of the room.

DeucesDeucesDeuces

" You can't hold me here." Adrianna snapped as Marco paced in front of her.

" I can do whatever the hell I want." Marco snapped. Adrianna was tied to a pole in the middle of the shack that was deep in the woods behind Marco's old house. She was still naked as she sat on the ground with her arms behind her back.

" Marco, come on." Adrianna said. " Come on, Baby. Remember all our times together." She pleaded.

" I remember that you couldn't get me hard last time." He hissed as he got into her face. " I remember that you tried to kill my wife. I remember that you betrayed the Vipers. I remember that you tried to take away my son's mother." Adrianna's eyes widen as she tried and forced herself to breath.

" I...I'm sorry." She whispered.

" Sorry ain't good enough." Marco said.

Marco stood up straight and took out a pack of smokes. With his eyes glued to her, he pulled out a cigarette then replaced the pack in his pocket. He looked up at Vinnie who stood some paces behind Adrianna. Vinnie nodded to his friend and came forward. Marco took out his bic lighter and dipped his head down to light up his smoke. He inhaled sharply and looked back at Adrianna. Slowly he pulled the smoke out from his mouth. He locked eyes with her as he blew out the smoke.

" No, I don't think sorry is good enough." He said as Vinnie lifted up a gas can. Marco took a step back so Vinnie could pour the gas on her. Once the cold liquid started to rain down on her, Adrianna started screaming. " Shut the fuck up, Bitch!" Marco snapped.

Vinnie poured the gas out until the can was empty. Adrianna was crying and begging but nothing reached Marco. Nothing made him feel pity for her. Vinnie dropped the empty can and walked over to his boss. With hate in Marco's eyes, he flicked up his bic lighter and tossed it on Adrianna who went up in flames. Vinnie and Marco turned and walked out without looking back. Adrianna's screams filled the night as she burned.

DeucesDeucesDeuces

For six days there was nothing from Elizabeth. She was completely off the vent and the doctors assured Marco all the other medicines and poison was out of her system, she just wasn't waking up on her own. Leon and Betsey watched Nick everyday for him. Marco gave Elizabeth a sponge bath every day and only let the nurses help him when he had to wash her hair. No one was allowed to be in the room with him when he washed her. He didn't want any other man to see her naked, doctor or not. Officer Whitman told Marco he was still looking for Adrianna but couldn't find her. Marco didn't even smile or blink. His Vipers had cleaned up the bodies and blood from the warehouse so there was no news on the deaths.

" Come on, Baby." Marco whispered against her knuckles. " Wake up. We have so much ahead of us." He kissed each of the knuckles on her left hand. " This is my fault. I don't deserve you. I was to much as a dick and now you're being punished. I'm sorry, Baby." He closed his eyes and went back to kissing her. A second later her fingers flicked against his hand, making him look up at her. " Elizabeth." He said as she started to squeeze her eyes. He hit the call nurse then stood up and ran his hand over her hair. " Beths, open your eyes." Marco ordered. At his command, Elizabeth's eyes snapped open. A rush of air left Marco at once.

" What happen?" Elizabeth whispered.

" Holy shit, Baby." Marco said.

" My throat hurts." She whispered as a nurse came into the room.

" Do you need something, ?" She asked.

" My wife's awake. Get the fucking doctor." He ordered without looking away from Elizabeth.

" Marcs, where am I?" Elizabeth's voice was rough and little more than a whisper as she looked around the room.

" You're in the hospital, Baby. You were poisoned." He said as Doctor Compton and a few nurses rushed in.

" Mrs. Vendetti? How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he came to her right side.

Marco moved to the end of the bed and couldn't keep the smile off his face while he watched her face. The doctor asked her questions while a nurse checked her blood pressure and looked into her eyes. Elizabeth was answering them the best she could while trying to look to Marco. She was nervous, he could tell. She was confused even though the doctor was explaining things to her. Marco let them carry on until he felt Elizabeth had answered enough then he ordered every one from the room. When the doctor started to protest, Marco shot him a dark look that shut him up. The room was cleaned right away, with the shutting the door behind them. Marco moved to her left side again. He sat down on the bed, facing her.

" It was Adrianna." He said as he took her hand.

" Can I have some water?" She asked weakly.

" Yeah, hang on." Marco jumped up and went to the door. He opened it up, ordered the first nurse he saw to get his wife water then went back to her bed.

" How long have I been here?" She asked.

" A week." Marco asked as he sat down.

" Where's the baby?" Elizabeth asked.

" With Leon and Betsey. Turns out, the kid loves Betsey." She closed her eyes and sighed.

" I feel so weak." Marco started to stroke her hand and arm. He was smiling and nodding to her, just glad to be talking to her again.

" I handled everything."

" In your Marco way?" Elizabeth asked.

" Yeah, Baby, in my way. We never have to worry about Stevie or Adrianna again. As soon as you're well enough, we can go home." He said.

" Can I see Nick?" She asked when she looked at him again.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review! I hope you guys liked the second part of this Deuces Wild story*_

" Are you sure you're okay enough to leave?" Betsey asked as she hugged Elizabeth tight.

" Yeah. I'm ready to go home." She said. The girls pulled apart and smiled at each other. " Call me, okay?"

" I will. Maybe Leon and I can come and visit." Betsey said.

" I'd like that." Elizabeth said.

" Beths, we need to get on the road." Marco said as he came to his wife's side.

He took a strong hold of her elbow so that when Betsey let her completely go, Elizabeth wouldn't fall. She was still shaky and weak from the poison even though she had been out of the hospital for a week. She was so weak that she didn't trust herself to hold Nick and walk around. She wasn't always able to maintain her balance and sometimes she would shake slightly for no reason. Thankfully though, the doctors felt she would be able to regain herself over the next few weeks with the help of therapy.

Marco had already strapped Nick into the car so now he was helping Elizabeth walk. He just wanted to leave the town. He wanted to take his family home and tuck them in safely. Even know Stevie and his gang were dead, Marco still didn't feel like they were completely safe. Plus he knew Janet was beside herself. Without giving out to many details, Marco and Elizabeth had told her parents that Elizabeth had fallen ill from eating something bad. They knew she had been in the hospital and now they just wanted her home.

" Be careful, Baby." Marco said as he helped her into the backseat. " You want a blanket?"

" Yeah." She said. She suffered from chills no matter how warm it was outside. Marco grabbed the blanket from the other side of Nick and draped it over her legs.

" You comfortable?" He asked. She smiled at her husband and touched his chest with one hand. Her other hand went to their son's hand.

" Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

" We are only going half way, okay? I'm going to say something to Vinnie and Leon then we'll leave." He said. Elizabeth patted his chest then looked at Nick who grinned and brought her hand to his mouth. Marco pulled out of the car, closed the door and faced Leon and Vinnie. " Ah, so thanks, for everything." He said, shaking Leon's hand first and then Vinnie's.

" No problem, Man." Leon said.

" Be safe going home." Vinnie said. With a short nod, Marco moved to the driver's door and opened it in. The happy coos of his son greeted him right away. " I still don't like you." Vinnie said to Leon.

" The feeling is mutual." Leon muttered.

DeucesDeucesDeuces

The entire drive, Marco looked from the road to his wife in the rear view mirror. She was smiling at the baby or napping with him. He hated the change in her, hated Adrianna all over again. Elizabeth was pale and tired all the time. He had therapy set up for her and really hoped it worked. He still loved her more than life it's self but it upset him to see her struggle. It upset him to see how upset she got when she couldn't hold Nick long or give him a bath alone.

" Baby, we're at the hotel." Marco said as he parked their car. Elizabeth sighed and opened her eyes to look at him. " I'm going to get us a room then be back, okay?"

" Okay." She said.

" I'll settle you and the baby in then run and get us some dinner."

" Okay." She said, again. Marco turned in his seat and looked at her fully.

" I love you." He said quickly, making her smile.

" I love you." She answered.

The end


End file.
